There have been reported compounds such as verucopeptin as hexadepsipeptide-series antitumor antibiotics [Journal of Antibiotics, 46, 921-927 (1993)].
Also known is citropeptin which is represented by the formula (II) and has antitumor properties [Journal of Antibiotics, 3, 477-484 (1990)]. ##STR2##